Immortality
by iee918
Summary: They are secret lovers. One of them is hiding something. When the other finds out, will their love survive? Rated for brief gory mentions. Twilight crossover... technically. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this idea from the book 'Twilight'. I love that book, so here goes.**

**Summary: Blood trickled down from his mouth, and her own dropped open in astonishment. Had she really kissed this monster?**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER!!**

* * *

The girl never thought she would be walking down to the Slytherin common room. She hadn't even confided in her three best friends where she was going. Her mysterious reason for heading towards the Slytherins: A guy. Could she, a Gryffindor, actually be in love with a Slytherin? He was handsome, smart, and a bastard. And she liked it. The problem was that the girl knew he was hiding something.

Then she saw him. The handsome young man was standing outside the door. He spotted her, grabbed her arm and they both hurried inside.

* * *

He pressed his lips against hers the second they were alone. "Hermione," He breathed in her ear. She grinned as he said her name and wrapped her arms around him.

"Draco, I need to get to the feast."

"Later. I'll have Crabbe nick some food later. Don't go," He pleaded. Hermione pulled away from him and gave him a look. She did have to go. But despite her reluctance to continue kissing, Draco was now softly nibbling on her ear.  
She rolled her eyes and kissed him swiftly on the lips.

"Later, Draco," chided Hermione, and she hurried away.

* * *

"Hey, Hermione, where were you?" Ginny Weasley asked her friend.

"Around," Hermione shrugged, determinedly not looking at the Slytherin table. Harry nudged Ron, "Look at the git. What's he looking so smug for?"

Ron looked bitter. "Probably just landed someone in detention," He then piled mashed potatoes, chicken and lamb chops onto his plate. Hermione wolfed down her meal, then said, "Library," and bolted away. The rest rolled their eyes. That was certainly not a first. Hermione was now passing the Slytherin table. She whispered in Malfoy's ear, "Room of Requirement, I want to talk to you."

* * *

"Hey babe," Draco greeted, wiping his mouth as he strutted into the room. She didn't think twice about it as she walked into the room. She pecked him on the cheek in response. Then Hermione spotted a bit of blood trickling down Draco's chin.

"You, uh, have some blood under your lip,"

"Oh, oops!" Draco wiped his mouth again. Hermione shook her head, saying she forgot what she wanted to talk to him about. She needed to think. Her boyfriend was almost _too_ secretive.

* * *

A/N- Short, I know. Not an excellent cliffie, I know. Should I continue? Thanks!

-TwilightFan918


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Aww, thanks for all of the sweet reviews. Enjoy chapter 2!**

_Dear Draco,_

_Hey sweetie. I think we need to talk. Meet me in the Room of Requirement at midnight tonight._

_Love,_

_~Hermione~_

Hermione Granger promptly signed her letter and called a school owl over.

"Take this to Draco Malfoy, Slytherin. _Don't_ let anyone see you." She opened the window for the owl, and hurried out the door of the Owlery. Hermione realized that she hadn't yet eaten breakfast, so she decided to go back to the dormitories and eat some Low-Calorie Chocolate Frogs. Lucky for her, no one was in the common room or dorm when she arrived. Hermione curled up on her bed and began to sob. She shook back and forth, unable to control her feelings. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she couldn't stop. No one heard the loud bawling, which was good to her twisted common sense. After a half hour of pouting, Hermione forced herself to get up. Breakfast was almost over, and her friends would be up in the dormitory soon. She went to the mirror to examine her reflection. Her eyeliner was smeared all down her cheeks, her lipstick was barely visible, and her cheeks were blotchy. Hermione let out a loud sigh, silently cursing _Walgreens for Witches™_, the supply shop located in Hogsmeade. Their "tear and water resistant" eye make up obviously wasn't working. Hermione set to work, fixing what _Walgreens for Witches™_ had messed up. When she'd finally finished, Hermione heard voices in the common room. She brushed her hair into a quick bun and hurried down to the common room.

"Hermione, where were you?" Ron Weasley, one of Hermione's best friends asked as she entered the room.

"I was sending a letter to my parents," Hermione lied, gritting her teeth.

"What for? Did you actually forget something?" Ron asked in wonder. Christmas vacation had ended, and everyone was finally back at school.

"No, Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Mum was doing this really important surgery and I wanted to see how it went." Hermione hated lying to her friends, but there was nothing else she could do. After all, not _all_ of it was a lie. Her mother did do a very important surgery, but Hermione and her mum had already talked about it.

"Hey, Hermione? Could you help me with my Charms homework?" Ginny Weasley held up a piece of parchment soiled with eraser marks.

"Of course, Ginny. But this may help," she tapped her wand on the sheet of paper. "_Scourgify!_" The parchment was instantly clean, as if a pencil had never touched the paper. The girls went to a nearby table to begin studying. Hermione helped Ginny as best she could, but the entire time she had one eye looking out the window, in case an owl from Draco arrived.

After an hour, Ginny said, "Thanks so much, Hermione! I finished."

"Alright," Hermione said, yawning. "Glad I could have helped. I'm going to hit the sack, I'm exhausted."

Ginny stood up, stretching, "Me too! See you in the morning!" She bounded up the steps to the younger girl's dormitories. Just as Hermione was hoisting her bag full of books over her shoulder to take upstairs, there was a tapping on the window. The same owl she'd sent out to Draco that morning was waiting expectantly on the windowsill. Hermione cautiously opened the window, trying not to let it creak and attract attention. She carefully untied the parchment from the owl's leg and allowed it to fly away. She unrolled the parchment and read it carefully.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I will meet you in front of the Room of Requirement at 12:00. I agree, we do have some things to discuss. I'll be counting the minutes until you arrive._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Hermione smiled to herself and settled into a comfortable armchair by the fire to wait for midnight. She dozed into a light sleep, but soon awakened, glancing at her watch. With five minutes to spare, Hermione hurried out of the portrait hole, confident that she wouldn't get caught. She saw Draco, waiting patiently outside a wall, his blonde hair ruffled perfectly. She kissed him in greeting, and pulled him into the Room of Requirement.

"Thanks for meeting me here, babe," Hermione told Draco, kissing him again.

"Actually, I have something I'd like to tell you," Draco told her. "Crabbe was practicing his Dark Arts, and he accidentally said the killing curse, Avada Kedvara. Hermione, I should have died. But I didn't. There's something I have to say. I'm immortal, Hermione." Her mouth dropped open. He looked sadly back at her.

"It's not- no! You don't have a Sorcerer's Stone! It's not possible!"

"Hermione. You saw the blood coming down my mouth, I know you did. I'm a vampire. I became one over the summer."

"How? This could be so interesting! But you are such a young vampire, it's not safe-" Hermione fought with herself.

"I was bitten, just like a werewolf would. Hermione, you can't tell anyone!" Draco told her urgently.

"How could you have hidden something like this from me? I can't-" Draco tried to take her in his arms, but she pushed him away. "Goodbye, Draco." She stalked out of the room, leaving him standing there, dumbfounded. Hermione swiped a tear from her eyes as she rushed back to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady grouchily let Hermione in, and she went straight to her dorm. Hermione cried herself to sleep, wondering if anyone would be safe with a young vampire around Hogwarts.

**A/N **Hope you enjoyed! It's a bit different then I expected it to turn out, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
